


The Banquet

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: BDSM, Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Group Sex, Multi, Orgy, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: The Canterlot Guard works very hard and its members are extremely attractive, meaning it is about time that the Princesses host them an Appreciation Gala. What lies ahead is a whole night of drinking, eating unhealthy snacks, and cramming their big fat cocks into the Royal Sisters.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks  
> Chapter 3 - Female power bottom, oral, double penetration, and some crude language.  
> Chapter 4 - Femsub, maledom, rough fucking, choking, caning, sexual pain, degrading names, accurate D/s scenes, and orgasm denial.

Celestia glanced across the table as she cut into her pancakes. “We really should do something for the guards.”

“What do you have in mind?” Luna asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

“That’s an excellent question. A little something to let them know that we care about them and appreciate all the hard work they do to keep us safe,” Celestia said.

Luna pondered this for a moment before offering a coy grin. “Keeping us safe? No offense, sister, but the guard hasn’t really kept either of us safe in several hundred years. Usually it's us having to guarantee their safety.” She chuckled. “Or, well, more like Twilight nowadays.”

“That’s…” Celestia frowned, popping a bite into her mouth, “that’s a perfectly valid point. But still, they do stand at attention in those heavy uniforms all day long. Plus, they are really good at keeping crazed ponies out of the palace.”

Luna nodded, taking a sip of her coffee.

“Fair, fair,” she admitted. “How about we throw them a party?”

“Oh, that’s an excellent idea. We could put on quite the spread. What do the colts like these days?” Celestia asked, pointing her fork at Luna.

Luna shrugged. “I’m sure what they’ve always liked; abundant food, abundant beer, and a nice hole to slam their cocks into after a hard day on the job.”

Celestia’s face burned. “P-pardon?”

“Hmm?” Luna cocked a brow.

“What was that last one?”

“Oh…” Luna shrugged. “I mean, you asked what colts like and I was merely answering the question. After all, I have been present for my fair share of wet dreams. You have no idea how many guards want to do such unwholesome things to us.”

This did not help taper the heat in Celestia’s complexion in the slightest.

“How many?” she asked.

Luna hummed, obviously crunching the numbers in her head. “I’d say somewhere in the ballpark of one hundred percent?”

Celestia covered her face with a hand. “Our entire guard wants to fuck us?”

Luna nodded as she popped a grape into her mouth and chewed on it. “What? Have you never noticed it before? Aren’t you the slightest bit curious why so many of them volunteer for a chance at guarding our royal chambers?”

“I just assumed that it was a highly prestigious position!” Celestia exclaimed, shaking her head. “You know, like the Head Eunuch used to be before we had to get rid of it because…” She made air quotes, “ _it wasn’t ethical_.”

Luna chuckled. “Nope, they’re just horn dogs who hope that you’ll show them favour and help them live out all their dirtiest fantasies.” She shook her head slowly. “You should see some of the porn that the Lunar Guards are hiding. So many of them are into BDSM. It’s kind of incredible, really.”

“And dare I ask how you know about the pornography of your retinue?” Celestia asked, cocking a brow.

Luna smirked. “I mean, they are transparent about it when I sleep with them.”

Celestia’s eyes widened. “You sleep with your guards!”

“Well yeah? They’re really fucking hot, sister. Have you never dabbled in yours before?”

“No!” Celestia shook her head. “No, no I have not, Luna. Isn’t that an abuse of your position, pressuring guards into bedding you?”

Luna threw back her head and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Celestia asked.

Luna held up a hand. “I am just amused that you assume that I have to pressure them. Dear sister, most stallions are very receptive to the idea of a submissive mare in the bedroom.”

Celestia’s face burned brighter than the sun she controlled. “I did not need to know that about your sex life.”

“Anyways, we are getting off topic here,” Luna said. “We really should be planning this appreciation party. Now, for the spread, I think we should just ask the royal chefs to replicate their menu for hoofball night. The colts really seem to enjoy chips, dip, and deep-fried goods.” Luna frowned. “Actually, maybe an altered menu would be better; after all, queso, corn meal, and fatty oils do not make for the ideal fuel during an orgy.”

Celestia loudly cleared her throat. “And what orgy are you planning exactly?”

Luna shrugged. “I mean, I assumed we were going to offer ourselves to the guards.” She placed a hand to her chest. “After all, I am utterly committed to sacrificing my maidenhood to those brutes in your Solar Retinue.”

“I do not know if that’s a very wise idea, sister,” Celestia said.

“Oh, come on Tia, you can’t tell me that you honestly have no interest in bedding a royal guard,” Luna stated. “Your stallions are vigorous and virile and it's best to help them blow off that steam in a controlled and very pleasurable manner.” She smirked. “Let me tell you, the royal laundries have thanked me numerous times for reducing the number of spunk-filled socks that they have to deal with from the Lunar Guard.”

“I can’t believe we’re even having this conversation,” Celestia muttered, burying her face into her hands. “I mean… I suppose I have harboured some less than professional feelings for a few of the guards in my employ. I just don’t know if a state-sponsored orgy is really the best avenue to act on those feelings.”

Luna snorted and reached for a fruit basket, plucking out an apple and inspecting it. She then pointed the stem at Celestia.

“Come on,” she said. “Admit it, it would be so much fun. Just a constant sea of hunks for you and I to pleasure.”

Celestia frowned, mulling this idea over. She had never really been a submissive mare, though her own carnal experience had been lacking as of late. But still, Luna did have a point. A certain part of her psyche did find the idea fun. A whole evening to just cut loose and enjoy herself in such a beastly fashion.

“Fine,” Celestia said. “We can do your orgy.”

Luna grinned from ear to ear. “Yes, yes, yes, this is going to be so much fun, Tia. Now, we must begin planning things immediately. We have so much work to do if we want this to go off without a hitch.”

“We can begin discussions at dinner time,” Celestia said. “Your mind is already tainted by sleep deprivation and I don’t think heaping lustful intentions upon it would do your mental state any good.”

Luna frowned. “Alright, that is a fair point. Though…” She pointed a finger at Celestia, wagging it. “No chickening out.”

Celestia smirked. “You have my word, Luna.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


	2. Chapter 2

Luna hurried around the palace’s banquet hall, making sure that everything was prim and proper for tonight’s festivities. The usually regal space had been transformed into quite the den of masculine depravity.

A massive table had been laid out with a plethora of food options on it, ranging from fried goods to a healthier selection; an addition suggested by her sister. At the end of the tables were massive silver bins filled with ice. Some contained soft drinks, others bottled water, but most held a variety of domestic beers.

Around this table were a few places to sit and lounge around, though beyond that were a few much cozier venues. These were made up of impromptu beds which were surrounded by cushions and shelves full of toys and trinkets. Each bed had a name affixed to it, the mare who would be servicing it for the evening.

It turned out that a few members of the staff had also eagerly jumped at the idea of celebrating the guards. Surely only for altruistic reasons and not just for an excuse to let loose and bed some of the hunkiest stallions in the capital.

Though two beds stuck out, stationed upon stages on opposite sides of the room. These were by far the grandest in the entire space and were obviously reserved for the two main attractions of the evening.

Luna’s was practically an entire dungeon, with abundant shelves of toys and tools which any of the guards could use upon her. Her stage also had an X-shaped cross, stockade, and abundant anchoring points to affix her to. While modest compared to her private quarters, it would still be the wet dream of many D/s couples. Plus, there was even a nice cage to keep her stored away, just in case she ever found herself experiencing some down time.

Celestia’s on the other hand did not have nearly as much spectacle to it. There were only a few toys but these were far more vanilla in nature. Still, even if it was a more pedestrian venue, she had no doubt that the guards would be more than interested in providing her dear sister with plenty of company this evening.

Speaking of the devil, the elder alicorn cleared her throat, snapping Luna’s attention back to the moment as she wheeled around.

Sadly, her sister had not adopted the party’s feminine uniform, instead opting to merely present herself in an elegant strapless gown. Though Luna was pleased to see that she, at the very least, offered a smidge more cleavage than usual.

As for Luna, and the rest of the party favours, they all had very similar uniforms. They opted to wear a pair of steep heels, a skirt that barely covered their rumps, and tops which were little more than bands of fabric that fit tightly around their breasts. Oh, and Luna, for her part, also had the added benefit of wearing a thick leather collar with a nice fat ring in the front.

“I’m assuming that everything is in order?” Celestia asked, trying her best to look Luna in the eye and not stare at the canvas of flesh that was present.

Luna smirked and pulled out a list that was wedged between her breasts. “Food, check. Beverages, check. Music…” She snapped her fingers and a faint melody of party music began to play, prompting her smile to grow. “Check. Gods, is this how you feel everyday?”

Celestia nodded. “Pretty much.”

“But yes, everything is accounted for,” Luna said before eyeing up her sister. “Though it is sad that you decided not to dress properly.”

“Well, that’s because I have a plan,” Celestia said, offering a coy smile.

Luna crossed her arms over her chest. “And what would that be?”

Celestia chuckled. “You’ll see, dear sister. Let’s just say that I have a very special surprise in store for our loyal guards.”

“Are they waiting outside?”

Celestia nodded.

“And do they have any idea what’s going on?” Luna asked, cocking a brow. “I’m a little worried that word may have gotten out since we’ve brought on so many other ponies to help with this little scheme.”

Celestia offered an amused smile and shook her head. “I don’t think they are wise to the full intentions of what we have in store for them. From what I’ve heard, they are just assuming that this is just another very boring and formal party. Most are looking forward to the free wine more than anything else.”

“Well, I hope beer is okay,” Luna said, biting her lip.

_Had she slipped up?_

Celestia smirked. “You know, I think they might just be fine with that.” She looked towards the grand doors of the banquet hall. “Shall I summon them?”

“Better you than me,” Luna said. “I think if they saw me like this, they might get wise to what we have in store for them.”

Celestia nodded. “Very well, you get our volunteers out of sight and I will take the lead on keeping this ruse alive and well.”

Luna nodded and stepped towards a curtain off to the side of the room. As she moved there, she waved to the other mares present, getting them to follow.

All of the other mares were rather beautiful, a nice selection of volunteers who would surely aid Their Majesties in ensuring that tonight was extra special for the guard staff.

Once they were out of sight, Luna poked out from behind the curtain and gave Celestia a thumbs up. A gesture which her sister shot back before she turned towards the entrance. She cast a spell and the two massive bronze doors parted, allowing their awaiting guests to enter.

The guards began to mull in, looking dazed and more than a little confused. Some of them were dressed in their armours, others in their uniforms, and the rare few, who had taken their invitations at face value, arrived in casual clothing. Most began to form in a semi-circle around Celestia while a few others inspected the surroundings in a mixture of intrigue and confusion.

Behind Luna, one of the maids whispered to another and before long a stealthy consensus was reached. The guards would react positively to sluttily dressed mares. But they would react so much better when those mares also came out with bottles of beers. So, a cooler was cracked open and each of the mares grabbed two bottles, one for each hand.

Luna hovered hers silently beside herself, trying her best to peer from behind the curtain and pay attention to whatever Celestia had in mind. For now, her sister was silent, just waiting for the last few stragglers to fall into line and form up around her.

When they were in position, her horn pulsed and the door behind them closed. The lock was then turned and the sound of those grand mechanisms clicking loudly into place acted so wonderfully in silencing the murmur of the room. It let the assembled guards know that whatever was about to unfold was a private, maybe even secretive affair.

“Honoured gentlestallions,” Celestia began, taking a step towards them, her dress flowing mythically in her wake. “I am so pleased to see you all here today. As our invitation stated, me and my beloved sister have decided to host an appreciation event for our loyal soldiers.”

A few stallions grinned, though most kept a neutral reservation in the face of Celestia.

“Now some of you have been spreading a rumour that this was going to be some stuffy event full of classical music, unappetizing appetizers, and boxed wine. I can see that a few of you even dressed in your finest,” she said, smirking to herself, “against the suggestions of me and my sister’s invitations.”

A few stallions rubbed at their scalps, exchanging nervous looks. The only ones who looked confident were those dressed in jeans and polos.

“But I am pleased to announce that I have seen to my sister’s reasoning and we have put on quite the banquet in your honour. For starters, I heard that you all enjoy the spread supplied by our kitchen staff for your hoofball nights, and as such we have prepared all of those dishes in abundance,” she said, ushering towards the tables set up in the centre of the room.

This earned a few cheers from some of the more emboldened guards.

Celestia smirked. “Though I will admit I did interfere and ensure that a selection of healthier options were made available as well. And I will be most displeased if every guard doesn’t have at least some fruits and vegetables.”

A few guards chuckled.

“And while wine is fine, my sister suggested that you lot would be more partial to beers and ales. So, we have taken the initiative and bought quite the selection from some favoured local brewers.”

Now the room started to get rowdy, cheering on Celestia as she seemed to heap reward after reward upon them. It was like things couldn’t possibly get any better.

But how wrong they were.

Her sister smirked and held a hand to her chest. “And of course, as strapping young stallions, I am well aware that entertainment is an important aspect to any good soiree. As such, me and my sister have assured that you will be well provided for.”

A faint glow radiated out from her fingertips and her dress began to brighten with some mystic property. Before everypony’s eyes, the gown faded away strand by strand, turning to some ethereal dust that floated away upon a non-existent breeze.

The stallions gasped as they saw what Celestia had hidden underneath. She was dressed in a tight fitted ivory coloured corset which hugged her midsection tightly. It was cut short, exposing both of her large breasts. A pair of panties, coloured in a similarly pristine hue hugged her crotch. They were very risqué, leaving little to the imagination as they left her cutie marks vulnerable to touching and caressing. Finally, there were the heels. A modest pair, for sure, but they still left her taller than usual, towering even higher above the assembled guards.

All of them looked utterly awestruck at the figure before them, a few stallions appearing to be on the brink of passing out from the sheer shock of their host’s exposure.

Celestia smirked from ear to ear. “As such, my sister, myself, and a few very generous mares from the castle staff have offered ourselves to you this evening. Though…” she held up a commanding finger. “I expect you all to be smart and play by the rules. If a mare asks you to stop, you do so. If she needs a break, you respect that. And, of course, if you overindulge in alcohol, I expect you to be responsible. Do I make myself crystal clear?”

All of the guards nodded along to that request. Some assuredly, others still bearing the mark of dumbfoundedness that refused to abate.

“Anyways,” Celestia said. “The night has just started. So why don’t you grab some food, get a drink, and acquaint yourselves with the fine mares who will be accompanying you this evening.”

With that, she nodded towards the curtains, giving Luna the signal to come out and play her part.

Luna looked at the other mares and shared the signal before grabbing her pair of beers out of the air. She then walked out from behind the curtains, stepping confidently towards the guards with a liberal sway to her hips.

She could feel their eyes upon her, hungry, roving every inch of her poorly concealed flesh. She bit her lip and warmed, wondering which of them would have the confidence to claim her first. Surely, it would be one of her senior officers. After all, she had shared many evenings with them in the past and knew they’d warm to the idea quickly.

As she, and her perverted cohort, reached the guards, they spread out, offering both their beverages and bodies to the assembled stallions.

Luna soon found herself between the captain of the Lunar Guard, Ganymede, and his second-in-command, Io. The two of them exchanged a knowing look before making room for Luna to wedge herself between them. She offered each a beer, which they gladly took.

“Why am I not surprised that you’re behind something like this?” Io asked, shaking his head.

Ganymede chuckled. “I’ll admit, Lu, this is… not what I expected when I read your invitation.”

Luna smirked as Ganymede reached over, sliding a commanding hand under her skirts and groping her bare flank. He had always been one of the most forward stallions in her employ, a trait which she greatly appreciated.

“Well, not every guard in our retinues is as lucky as you two. My sister has even informed me that she isn’t a massive slut and doesn’t sleep with her staff,” she teased.

Io snorted and took a sip of his beer. “Imagine that, a Princess who actually knows a thing or two about how to act regal, and isn’t a completely depraved harlot who needs a daily dicking to think straight.”

“You’d wound me,” Luna joked, “if you weren’t so on the nose with that observation.” She reached over and cupped Io’s crotch, fondling his pride through his pants. “Would you two do me the honour of being the first two stallions I bed this evening?”

Ganymede smirked, bringing the bottle of beer to his lips and taking a sip. “You know, Your Majesty, that might just be a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


	3. Chapter 3

Celestia slowly ascended the steps onto her stage. She could sense the platoon of stallions who followed in her wake, each leering at the outfit she had selected to look as whorish as possible, obviously having done the job well.

She moved with grace, making sure that each movement only made their desire for her grow.

After all, she was a god, a pony of unrivaled power, beauty, and desire. In ancient times, when Equestria was divided, grand armadas had been assembled by suitors just for a chance to revel in her grace and dignity.

She knew that her sister enjoyed submission, revelling in the idea of being used by the horde of stallions she noticed were assembling by her junior’s stage. But Celestia would not be put in a similar position. She would ensure that the stallions knew who was really in command as she bed them one after another.

Once she reached her bed, she glanced over her shoulder, humming to herself as she appraised the stock who had assembled. They were all incredibly handsome and every single one of them seemed eager to sate their lust.

Celestia held up three fingers and that number of stallions came forth. They surrounded her, but not one of them dared lay a hand upon her. Even when confronted by a being of such beauty, who was obviously dressed to entice them, they still obeyed. It was hard to find stallions of this quality anywhere else in Equestria.

She trailed her hand along one of the trooper’s chests, dragging it tantalizingly downwards along the buttons of his shirt. Lower and lower she went, smirking to herself as she noticed the stallion tense as she touched his belt.

There was a massive bulge nestled within his jeans, one which demanded her immediate attention.

“You look pent-up, private,” Celestia said.

“Y-yes Ma’am,” the soldier stuttered.

She smirked. “We should do something about that.”

Celestia gripped the belt and unbuckled it, slowly pulling it through each of the loops. The guard scarcely breathed as she removed it, holding it before his eyes before tossing it aside.

“You should breathe,” Celestia joked. “Passing out during an orgy seems like prime material to get hazed over.”

The private drew in a deep breath and nodded.

“What’s your name?” Celestia asked, grasping the zipper of his fly and pulling it down.

“Acrux.”

“Well Acrux, I have some good news for you,” Celestia said, dropping to her knees as she tugged his pants down. Now only his boxers remained between her and his pride. “You are the first guard in over a century who has had the privilege of ravaging my throat.”

The poor stallion’s mind instantly went blank, his world view shattered. Celestia couldn’t help but smirk at his reaction.

“Acrux…” she began.

He swallowed a lump in his throat “Ma’am?”

“You’re forgetting to do that breathing thing again,” she said, giggling softly.

He forced himself to take a breath. “So, I was…” He dipped his head. “Thank you.”

“And who are the stallions who’ve joined you for this first round?” Celestia asked, looking up at the others.

“Castor,” the one on the left answered.

“Spica,” answered the one on the right.

“My apologies,” Celestia said. “There are an awful lot of you and I try my best but…”

She didn’t continue with her train of thought, instead focusing on Acrux as she peeled the waistline of his boxers down. His pride burst forth, pulsating with a pent-up lust. It was obvious that Celestia had really laid into the poor stallion. No wonder he was having so much trouble remembering to sate his mortal needs.

Celestia bit her lip and carefully wrapped one hand around his pride, merely touching it. This alone was enough to make the stallion inhale. She then began to stroke him with an equal delicateness, gliding her digits along his girth. As she neared the tip, she noticed a strand of pre bubble forth. She collected this thick dollop upon her fingers, using it to lubricate her progress and make her strokes much smoother.

Slowly, but surely, she built up a respectable tempo, her hand moving swifter with each motion along his pulsating erection. Once she’d built up a sustainable pace, she moved her hand below the medial ring, contenting herself with just massaging this part.

As for the tip, she leaned forwards, taking it between her lips. Her brow furrowed as the stallion’s salty essence touched her tongue. She had forgotten how strange and feral a stallion’s vitality tasted after so many decades going without. Still, after this initial taste, some primitive part of her mentality craved it, wishing to sample more of this delectable treat.

It didn’t take an expert to figure out how to achieve this. She began to bob her head in curt little motions, rolling her tongue around Acrux’s tip. The stallion seemed to enjoy this greatly, his posture quivering and hips bucking forwards by a minute amount, seemingly out of an instinct to get every ounce of pleasure he could out of this.

Celestia grew more confident with each passing motion, bobbing deeper and deeper. She grew hungrier and swifter with her pace, and before long, she moved her hand away, using only her lips as they came in contact with Acrux’s medial ring.

She paused as she reached this point, looking up at the stallion with half his cock in her mouth. Acrux’s eyes were closed and his whole body twitched with a latent built-up energy. It pleased Celestia to see that her lips and hands alone were more than capable of putting a stallion into such a state. She couldn’t wait to see what the rest of her body was capable of doing.

Her horn glowed and she brought over a bottle of lube. One of the many she had supplied for herself this evening. She then held out both of her hands and applied a generous ration to each of her opened palms. When they were properly slickened, she motioned with her fingers, enticing the other two stallions closer.

They knew their role easily enough, each sheepishly coming forwards. She heard them shuffle out of their dress uniforms and soon felt their own heavy erections resting within her hands.

Celestia began to stroke them slowly. She knew it wasn’t the greatest hand job in the world, as her attention was focused upon her lips. But she still managed to build up a respectable rhythm, stroking the two stallions swiftly.

While Acrux had remained mostly silent under Celestia’s treatment, the other two stallions were far different. Castor’s breathing had adopted a pent-up quality, a constant string of muttered curse words oozing forth from him. Meanwhile, Spica let out a string of grunts and groans, his pride twitching in Celestia’s palm.

Celestia continued to stroke them absentmindedly while she focused the bulk of her attention on Acrux. By now, she had refamiliarized herself with a stallion’s body, remembering just the right pattern to maintain in order to ensure her ward the utmost pleasure.

It wasn’t long before she moved beyond Acrux’s medial ring, drawing it into her maw with a nice wet slurp. At this point, she could feel the stallion tickling the back of her throat. Eons ago, such things would’ve surely resulted in her gagging. But it turned out that fate was as horny as it was fickle, ensuring that all alicorns ascended without a gag reflex. Just one of those many unspoken benefits of being a goddess.

Celestia kept her gaze on the stallion’s face as she bobbed swiftly and rolled her tongue around his pride. She studied his expression, picking up on what made his brow furrow and breathing come out in especially excitable little bursts. Soon enough, she adopted a pattern, a pace using all of the little tics she’d picked up on. It wasn’t long before Acrux was positively melting against her oral. She could feel him tense, feel him nearing that fateful point.

She was timing it perfectly, roving deeper and deeper as he neared the precipice of his pleasure. And just as he was about to nut, she slammed down, burrowing her snout into his frantic bush of pubic hair, ensuring that his entire length was wedged into the inviting warmth of her mouth and tightness of her throat.

Acrux gasped loudly and shuddered violently. A moment later, the first string of cum shot forth. Celestia greedily drank it, ensuring that every last drop was sampled before she jerked back, drawing Acrux out with a nice wet pop.

Celestia wasn’t even the slightest bit haggard, her breathing surprisingly level for just having her face rawed in such a fashion. Instead, she licked her lips and leaned forwards, planting a little kiss on Acrux’s stomach.

“That was a very good tribute, Acrux. Thank you very much,” she said.

Acrux blushed. “You’re… you’re very welcome, Your Majesty.”

“Go and grab yourself a drink, eat a snack, and then sample in one of the other mares.” Celestia said before giving him a playful wink. “Any of them would be lucky to bed you.”

Acrux nodded, and after taking a moment to collect his thoughts, drew away. He nearly tripped over himself as he tried to pull his pants up during his retreat. Thankfully he didn’t and made it safely off stage.

This left Celestia with the other two stallions. She continued to jerk them off slowly, more of a holding pattern to keep them hard than anything else. As she glanced between them, she hummed to herself, wondering what exactly she should do with these hunks.

She looked back at her very comfortable looking bed, realizing that it would be far more appropriate to worship them there, than on her knees upon the hardness of the wooden stage.

So, she slid her hands away, trailing her slick fingers over their stomachs as she stood up. The stallions both let out their own unique notes of displeasure at being denied stimulation. Still, they were good stallions, not questioning their sovereign’s decision in this regard.

“I think heading over to the bed would offer us a far more advantageous position to continue with things. What do you think?” Celestia asked.

Castor smirked. “That is sound judgement, Your Majesty.”

Celestia nodded and drew away, heading towards the bed. She could feel the stallions’ eyes rove her back before settling on her abundant flanks. Her rather voluptuous hindquarters were the very pleasant by-product of an addiction to cake and other sweets.

She climbed onto the bed, resting upon it on all fours. She looked over her shoulder, wondering how exactly she wanted both of these stallions to sate her lust.

“Castor, would you climb under me?” Celestia asked. “I’m giving you the honour of being the first stallion to breed me in living memory.” She then nodded to Spica. “And you may have that same privilege with my ass. Though…” she wagged a finger. “Do not skimp on lubrication.”

Spica nodded, using his horn to levitate over a bottle. “I wouldn’t dream of it, Your Majesty.”

With positioning determined, Castor climbed onto the bed and slid under Celestia. Due to her godly status, she was a smidge larger than the colt. This meant that to maintain his position, with his unflared girth prodding at her lips, he was forced to have his face smothered by her pillowy breasts. A sacrifice she was sure was extremely difficult to make.

He gently rocked forwards, grinding his pride against her lips. He didn’t slip in, likely judging that it was best to wait for his colleague before he progressed.

Spica took a few moments, following Celestia’s orders as he worked a generous ration of lube into his thick girth. It positively glistened by the end of it.

“Shall I warm you up?” he asked, wiggling two of his still slick fingers.

Celestia nodded then looked down at Castor. “Do you intend to tease me all day?”

Castor chuckled nervously and shook his head. He eased forwards slowly, parting Celestia’s slick folds with the tip of his erection. He then pumped forwards gently, pressing the first few inches into her.

Celestia shuddered, a faint gasp oozing forth from her maw. It had been far too long since a stallion had treated her in such a fashion. Maybe Luna was actually onto something with her philosophy of playing with her guards on a regular basis?

As Castor got to work, Spica rubbed two slick fingers against Celestia’s anus, lubing it up. He was tender about it, clearly experienced in the art of taming somepony with inexperience. After these gentle strokes, he pressed his digits into her, drawing forth a much more pronounced gasp from Celestia, who shuddered against the bedding.

The sensation was strange, alien to her. It had been so long since her last attempt at anal, and even then, the experience had always been a rarity for her. Still, Spica showed great care, slowly pumping his fingers deeper and deeper into her pucker, spreading the lube around inside of her. He did this for several long seconds, his motions mimicking the tempo of Castor, who still gently pumped into Celestia’s now soaking wet snatch.

“Ready?” Spica asked, drawing his fingers back. He looked at them and sheepishly grinned as he wiped the lube off on the sheets.

Celestia nodded, moaning softly as Castor reared back and delivered a rather potent thrust to her sex, pressing even more of his pride into her. Her tight walls clenched firmly around him, embracing him in her velvety warmth and arousal.

“Slow down,” Spica said, taping Castor on the thigh. “Can’t get in if she’s busy riding your cock like a whore.”

“Like a whore?” Celestia asked, cocking a brow as she allowed herself a ragged smile.

Spica and Castor paled.

“Errr… too much?” Spica stammered.

Celestia nodded. “I’m a pretty old fashion mare. I do not appreciate being called a whore.” She smirked and playfully stuck out her tongue. “I’d much rather be called a harlot or a courtesan, thank you very much.”

Spica sighed in relief. “Of course, you filthy harlot.”

He drew his hand back and roughly slapped Celestia’s cutie mark, drawing forth a wonderfully indignant little gasp from her.

“You’ll pay for that,” she teased.

“Oh yeah?” Spica asked, aligning his cock with Celestia’s well-lubed pucker. “I doubt you’ll even remember which guard I am in the morning.”

Celestia huffed. “You little shit.”

Spica rested a hand on the small of Celestia’s back, wrapping his hand around her tail. Miraculously, even if it looked ethereal, it still had a very physical feel to it, allowing him to grip it tight and use it for leverage. With this, he inched forwards, the unflared tip of his cock pressing firmly against her pucker. For a moment, it resisted, but with a bit more pressure her body conceded, the abundant lube helping with the process.

Celestia gripped the sheets tightly, closing her eyes as she felt her sacred little rump part for one of her guards. Initially, his progress was slow and halting, every inch a labourious grind. Then suddenly, Spica slid several effortless inches into Celestia with a nice wet slurp, plunging into her pucker.

“Fuck,” he gasped, drawing back and bucking forwards again. “You really need to give your ass a workout more often, Your Majesty.”

“You’d know a thing or two about that,” Castor teased, snorting as he resumed his own potent pumping into Celestia.

Spica shrugged. “Look dude, sometimes you just meet a mare who’s really into pegging and I’m not going to say no to that.”

The two stallions grew more envigored, more comfortable with Celestia’s body. They pounded into her with increasing potency and regularity, their tempo becoming deeper and more fluid. Soon enough, they were pistoning a fair amount of their prides into her at a respectable pace.

Celestia’s mouth hung open, a constant stream of moans mingling together with increasingly frantic breaths and a string of muttered curse words that really had no place in such a regal mouth. She could feel a heat flow through her body, a warmth which radiated with a feral and unrelenting lust to be bred by her suitors.

Everything about this moment was so wonderfully depraved. The sound of the two stallions grunting and their breathing growing laboured. The twin sounds further supported by the crude slurping of their cocks as they pounded into Celestia. The smell of sweat and sex mingled together in some sea of pheromones and lust. Even the taste of fornication seemed to just fill the stage, becoming a universal presence for her to indulge in and enjoy as she could sample it with every ragged breath.

That didn’t even factor in the pleasure Celestia felt as she realized that there was a world beyond this bed. They were in the middle of a banquet hall with dozens of stallions wandering around, many of them watching her, grinning to one another as their goddess was bred like a harlot, treated like a concubine. There were so many eyes and it seemed like all of them were bearing down upon her, revelling in her debauchery.

It was such a wonderful time to discover that she had a very pronounced exhibitionist fetish.

May the Gods damn Luna for her bold ideas.

Castor and Spica continued to grow more and more forceful, and soon enough, they were pounding roughly into Celestia. By this point, each thrust allowed the entirety of their prides to fill her, cramming her full of their fertility. Their stamina was impressive, their mad pace not tarrying or growing even the slightest fatigued.

Celestia sung them praise, bracing herself as they continued to pound forcefully into her, their pace seemingly unrelenting.

Yet, appearances were not always correct and soon enough, Castor’s tempo started to wane. Even with a century’s break from sex, she knew this to be a sign of the inevitable.

Thankfully, the fire within her also reached a crescendo, its third act. It would not be long before the flames of passion licked at her self-control and sent her plunging into the sweet release of climax.

Spica soon followed his comrade, his pace also failing as he adopted a haggard but forceful tempo. It wasn't long before the two of them were huffing and puffing, their exhaustion adding another note to the orchestra of pleasure that filled the space around them.

Finally, Castor hilted forcefully into Celestia’s snatch, his cock flaring as he expelled his first volatile strand of cum. As the second launched forth, hot on its heels, Celestia caved to her own desire for release, her pleasure spilling forth. This caused her rump to tighten like a vice, clenching tightly around Spica as he delivered his own final thrust, his flare feeling so wonderful within the tight confines of her rump.

The two stallions’ chests rose and fell swiftly as the wash of orgasm coursed through them. They came liberally, emptying themselves into Celestia as they filled her with their masculine essence. Celestia shivered as her own fluids gushed forth, mixing together with the stallions’ spunk and staining the bedding with their combined pleasure.

By the end of their collective orgasms, the three of them were still, panting for breath as they shivered and shook in their post-orgasmic high. Both of the stallions remained hilted inside of her, their flares remaining hard for several long seconds, ensuring they’d remain deep within her until their fertility took effect.

Not that it would. But you couldn’t blame a mortal for trying.

When they eventually softened, both drew back, pulling out of Celestia with a pair of potent wet slurps. This was promptly followed by a generous belching of fluids out of both of her holes.

Celestia thudded upon Castor, feeling so utterly spent. She could’ve stayed like that for a long time, cuddling with him, if it wasn’t for the fact that the stallion started to struggle.

_Oh right, she was probably suffocating him with her massive tits._

She rolled off of him and thudded against the bed.

“How was that?” Spica asked, cramming his rapidly softening cock back into his pants. “A fitting tribute, I hope?”

Celestia chuckled and made a show of collecting some of their creampie upon her fingers and sampling the flavour. Like everything else about this affair, the taste was utterly depraved.

“I’d say you’ve more than outdone yourselves, you two.” She smirked mischievously. “There might even be an opening for a pair of bedchamber guards in the near future.”

The two of them exchanged a look as if asking, ‘ _was this really happening?’_

“Anyways,” Celestia went on, getting to her hooves. “Make sure to grab yourself a drink of something non-alcoholic. You’ll need to replenish your fluids before you move on to your next mare of the evening.”

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Castor said, clambering off of the bed as he tried to pull his pants back up. “Thank you for choosing us first.”

Celestia nodded and took a moment to stretch, popping all the joints that had stiffened during fornication. She then cast a quick spell, covering both herself and her bed in an aura. Within a moment, she was left utterly cleansed and the bed was magically cleaned and made.

She then looked out at the crowd of stallions who waited eagerly for their chance to bed a monarch. A smile graced her lips as she realized just how long the line-up was.

Her horn glowed as she cast another spell, this one having the effects of a potent dosage of caffeine. After all, she could not risk growing fatigued with so many guards left to please.

She walked towards the edge of her stage, noticing that three Lunar Guards were eagerly waiting for a shot with her.

“Have you come to pay tribute to your Princess?” she asked, motioning for them to follow her on stage.

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


	4. Chapter 4

Luna stepped onto the stage, glancing over her shoulder and making sure that Ganymede was following in her step. The stallion didn’t look even remotely phased by the situation, his hands in his pockets and posture laid back.

She was a bit bothered that Io had wandered off to pursue an adorable looking cook, but at least she had one of her go-to dominants with her.

And to be completely honest, she favoured Ganymede’s presence much more. As the Captain of her Guards, and her usual dominant, there wasn’t a stallion she trusted more in the entire kingdom to run her side of tonight’s affairs.

He looked around the platform, sizing up what he had to work with tonight. His expression was hard to read, conservative, not betraying an ounce of what was going on within his mind. He had adopted the attitude and posture of a quartermaster, appraising his stocks and attempting to mentally draft a report on how to best utilize them.

Luna turned and strode towards him, pressing her near naked form against him, allowing her hand to rove his chest.

Being the smaller of the sisters, Luna could still encounter stallions who were taller than herself, ones who made her feel small. That was one of the traits she enjoyed about Ganymede. He was a very strapping stallion who stood at least a head over her.

“Does Master like his tribute?” Luna asked, a mischievous little twinkle in her eye.

Ganymede nodded and looked down at her. One of his hands came up and he ever so carefully hooked a finger through the ring of her collar. He merely toyed with the little stainless-steel accessory, letting her know who she belonged to when she wore such attire.

“Yes, he does, _princess_ ,” he said, offering a small smile and kissing her on the forehead.

There was a difference in the way he said _princess_. It was no longer a title of her authority but rather one of her submission. The way he said it made the word sound like it was destined for subservience.

Luna smirked and reached for his free hand, guiding it under her skirt. He took the suggestion easily enough, sliding his digits across her leg and up her inner thigh before stroking her already glistening sex.

Ganymede smirked. “Someone’s gotten awfully excited.”

Luna’s complexion warmed. “It’s hard not to when I’m in your presence, Master.”

“And I’m sure that the dozens of ponies in attendance have nothing to do with your current state.” He grinned from ear to ear. “You are such a filthy whore, princess. I know that you’ve been getting off to the idea of letting the entire Lunar Guard run a train on you for a while now.” A single note of bemusement floated free. “Though I will admit I’m a little surprised that you’ve decided to let the Solar Guard play along as well.”

“Now, now, I can’t pick favourites,” Luna teased, gasping as Ganymede parted her slick folds and pushed his fat fingers into her.

As he did this, she clutched his shirt tightly, shivering against him.

“Yet, I’m your first stallion of the night?” Ganymede asked, cocking a brow. “That feels like a little bit of favouritism.”

“You caught me red handed,” Luna quivered. “Though I did want to get a chance to talk to you about this affair.”

“I’m listening,” Ganymede said.

His fingers plunged forcefully into her, drawing forth another gasp. This made it extremely difficult to concentrate on the matter at hand with anything approaching coherence.

“It’s hard to articulate myself while you’re fingering me, Master,” Luna whispered.

Ganymede snorted. “Well too bad. If you’re going to be a whore and play your hand, you can’t expect me not to play my own.”

Luna nodded and drew in a reinforcing breath. One which was promptly knocked free as Ganymede’s nimble and experienced digit’s glided along an especially receptive bundle of nerves. He really did know her anatomy to an alarming degree.

Regardless, she forced herself onwards. “As you know, I am a pony who enjoys a different type of sex.”

Ganymede nodded. “I’m familiar with that, yes.”

“And I would like to engage in that kind of affair this evening. But I also respect that many of my guards have not had a chance to dabble in the type of stuff I’m into.”

Ganymede smirked. “So, you’d like me to play mentor and make sure the troops don’t get over excited?”

Luna nodded rapidly. “Exactly!”

He drew his fingers out of her, resulting in a pitiful whimper. Instead, he once again tugged on Luna’s collar, drawing her muzzle against his own. The two of them kissed, their lips immediately parting. Their tongues danced around one another and Luna could sense a little masculine huff ooze forth from Ganymede as his nostrils flared.

They drew apart and Ganymede touched Luna’s cheek, gently stroking it.

“Of course, princess,” he said, playfully booping her on the nose. “I’m assuming that all our usual activities are on the table.”

Luna nodded.

“Same safe word?”

Another nod.

“And would you prefer one-on-one engagements, small groups, or should I just let everyone go ham?”

Luna shook her head. “Just start with small groups. I am a slut but even I am limited by the confines of my body.”

“Of course, princess,” he said, pecking her on the lips. Though he did frown as he drew back. “I will admit I did wish to have a round with Celestia this evening. Would it be ok if I got Io or Titan to cover for me for a little while?”

Luna smirked. “I don’t think my sister would be very receptive to our type of bedroom activities, Master. Especially from the submissive point of view.”

Ganymede shrugged. “Maybe not but… how many guards have the privilege of saying they’ve bedded all four princesses?”

Luna’s eyes widened “Wait, what do you mean by all four?”

“I’ve…” Ganymede sheepishly grinned. “I’ve said far too much.”

Luna shook her head. “You’re lucky that I’m so easily won over by favouritism. But to answer your question, yes, yes, I am absolutely fine with you getting either of those two to cover for you. They might not be Master but they know the ropes well enough.”

Ganymede smirked and drew his hand away from the ring on her collar, instead grasping the leather of it tightly. “Then I suppose it’s about time that we got started.”

Luna merely nodded, feeling a perverse chill run up her spine.

Ganymede drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, staying stoic for but a moment. When he opened them again, any sign of kindness had melted away, replaced by a cold and calculating gaze.

His grip on her collar tightened and he stepped passed Luna, heading towards the X-shaped cross. He yanked her along, causing her to yelp and stumble in his wake, only kept up by his steely grip which refused to let her fall.

“It has been a very long day, princess,” Ganymede grumbled, tugging on her collar again, ensuring that she kept up with him. “Stuck in that armour all day, dealing with prissy Dukes and stuck-up Duchesses.”

Luna merely whimpered a response, feeling her mental state plunge into that lovely little abyss known as subspace.

“But you know what’s kept me going?” he asked.

“What?” Luna whispered.

“The thought of tying you up, beating you mercilessly, and then having you kiss my pelvis while I fuck your throat raw.” He chuckled cruelly and shook his head. “Kind of makes me wonder how many other guards are harbouring feelings like that. How many of them would just love an opportunity to ruin you for making them put up with this shit all day?”

They reached the cross and Ganymede let go, finally letting Luna stumble forth and fall to her knees. She knelt there as he went over to a nearby shelf, selecting a few cords of a very sturdy looking yellow rope. He coiled them around his hand, seeming to appraise its quality.

“I’d suggest you strip down, princess,” he coldly instructed.

Luna smirked. “These clothes were designed to be ripped off.”

“Is that so?” he asked, Luna catching the little note of amusement he allowed himself.

As he came back, Luna couldn’t help but notice the hefty bulge in his pants. She bit her lip at the sight of it, knowing where exactly that was going to be buried sometime during this session.

Ganymede stood over Luna and placed a hand on top of her head, giving her ethereal mane a few gentle strokes. He then roved his digits to the back of it and tightly gripped a nice fistful of her near mythical strands. He tugged on them roughly, forcing her back to her feet as she gasped in pain.

“What do you have to say to my complaint?” Ganymede asked. “What do you have to say for yourself for putting all your guards through that on a daily basis?”

“I’m sorry, Master,” Luna whimpered.

Ganymede chuckled and marched her those last few steps towards the cross.

“If you’re sorry now,” he teased. “I’d hate to see what you are after I’m done with you.”

With her now in front of the cross, he let go of her mane. Though he hardly gave her even a moment to recover before he grabbed her hand and pinned it forcefully to one of the padded black arms of the rig.

For sure, Luna was by far the stronger pony, but even she couldn’t help but feel weak in the presence of her Master.

She didn’t dare move her arm even an inch as Ganymede affixed it to the cross. He then repeated this with her other arm. Once both were firmly affixed, Luna gave them a testing tug, ensuring that the knots would hold firm while not cutting off her circulation or causing discomfort.

“How are those?” Ganymede asked, kneeling behind her and pinning her ankle to the bottom of the cross.

Luna nodded. “They’re good, Master.”

“You’ve always been such a lovely little bondage bunny,” he teased, finishing this knot before moving on to affixing her final appendage.

Luna smirked, struggling playfully to test the new knots, though she had no doubt that Ganymede’s binds would be more than adequate at constraining her.

“And you’re quite the rigger, Master,” she whispered.

Ganymede chuckled and stood up. As he did so, he lashed out, slapping his hand right across Luna’s covered hindquarters. It thudded roughly. But even with the padding of her skirt, Luna yelped. She was sure that it’d leave such a wonderful blemish upon her midnight blue flesh.

He then seized the material and tugged on it roughly. As promised, the cheap clothing put up only the barest amount of resistance, being torn away with only the slightest effort.

Luna balled her hands into fists, pressing herself against the cross. Though she knew there was no way to avoid Ganymede’s wrath. After all, that was kind of the point of these sessions.

“Well princess, you were the one who told me that it was important to get a hobby,” he teased.

Luna shook her head. “I thought you’d get into reading or something.”

Ganymede chuckled. “I mean there are a lot of books involved. Turns out that the freaks and geeks who are into this type of stuff produce quite a bit of literature.”

He lashed out again, his hand landing on her now uncovered flank, remedying the fact that it was not equally reddened. The blow resulted in a nice meaty clap of flesh against flesh which was punctuated by Luna gasping and shivering.

Though both of them knew just how much she was enjoying this. Luna could feel her excitement draining along her inner thighs and she had no doubt that Ganymede could sense it as well.

He hummed to himself. “As much as I’d love to keep you all to myself, I do believe there is a platoon of Lunar Guards waiting to have a turn with you.” He turned away and moved towards the edge of the stage.

From her position, Luna couldn’t see what he was doing, nor could she honestly see who he was bringing up to help with this less-than-kind treatment of her royal body.

A few moments later, she heard a series of hoofsteps approaching.

“How many of you have any experience spanking a pony?” Ganymede asked.

A pony snorted. “Only experience I have is getting the belt back in grade school.”

“Are both princesses this crude?” another pony asked.

A third, familiar voice, chuckled. “Nah, Princess Celestia is a prude. That’s why I feel sorry for you Solar Guards.”

What was that stallion’s name again? She wanted to say Charon but that didn’t feel quite right. Mimas, maybe? She really needed to get better about names.

“Well thankfully I am well acquainted with the art,” Ganymede said as he went over to a nearby shelf beside Luna.

She could now see him from the corner of her eye. He picked up a birch cane, a destructive but extremely fun spanking implement.

He then returned to his position behind her and began to lecture his assembled troops.

“Now beating a mare is an art which can be enjoyed by stallions of all skills levels, ranging from amateurs to seasoned experts in the field,” he said, swinging the cane lazily back and forth through the air. “My preferred tool of the trade is a flog but I do not feel confident letting any of you recruits use such a tool. Instead we’ll be using a cane. It’s sturdy, accurate, leaves behind such lovely blemishes, and I know for a fact that Luna is especially fond of our sessions together with it.”

Luna snorted and offered a coy grin. “I’m fond of all of our sessions together, Ganymede.”

He chuckled. “Fair enough, Your Majesty.”

He then roughly prodded the tip of the cane into Luna’s side, causing her to suck in a reflexive breath.

“The first thing you need to know is where to deliver your blows,” Ganymede went on, dragging the cane from Luna’s side to her rump. “As I’m sure all of you know, the traditional target for such things is the ass, which thankfully our fair Lady has an abundance of.”

He drew the cane back and brought it down with a fair amount of strength, striking it against Luna’s flesh. It clapped so nicely and a bolt of heat drove deep into the fatty rump. Luna gasped at the impact, letting out a sound that was one-part tortured mew and another pleasured ecstasy.

“Why the ass is such a good target is because you want to aim for fatty places, avoiding all those fragile things like bones and internal organs,” Ganymede explained before holding up a finger. “Though with that in mind there are a few other places you can hit.”

He drew the cane back and delivered a swift strike to her upper thigh, drawing forth a much more intense mark of blissful agony as Luna cursed and even tugged helplessly at her bondage.

“The upper thigh is safe to strike, and as you just saw, is a far more painful target. I’d suggest keeping your blows to these two places until you become more confident with your abilities.” He chuckled. “Though do know that other acceptable targets are…” He made sure to prod each of them roughly with the cane, though thankfully did not strike them. “The back just below the shoulder blades, the breasts, the front of the thighs, and the calves.”

Ganymede then came up behind Luna and roughly tugged on her ponytail, drawing her head away from the cross. “And lastly, I would not recommend using the cane, but blows can also be delivered to the face.” He gave a rough open-handed slap right across Luna’s cheek.

Luna gasped loudly, cursing his name as she felt the reddened heat of the wound soon warm her complexion. Though it also had the pleasant effect of producing a far more intense heat within her nethers.

Ganymede chuckled and let go, looking back to his class. “Of course, there are tons of other lessons I could go over but we have about fifty guards waiting and I can’t go over an entire BDSM lecture at this current time.”

He moved away and tossed the cane to one of his guards, who then took over Ganymede’s spot behind Luna.

As this guard appraised the Princess of the Night, she noticed Ganymede out of the corner of her eye, resting against a nearby shelf with his arms crossed. His gaze was cool and calculating, but it was focused upon the guard behind her. In that moment, she felt a certain degree of safety, knowing that her Master would step in at the first sign of trouble.

Of course, trouble did not include getting beaten, as the guard reared back and landed a hefty blow against Luna’s backside. Luna felt the firm birch crack against her flesh and the pain from the wound ebb deep into her tender rump. She felt a tortured scream get ripped from her maw as she shuddered against the cross.

She whimpered but could not deny the effectiveness of the blow, feeling the way the sheets of moisture rolled along her inner thighs with even greater intensity.

Another blow was delivered, this one a bit more cautious and applied to the other side of her rump. She still hissed at its impact, feeling the heat of it radiate throughout her rapidly reddening bottom.

She did not know where her affinity for impact play had come from but she had always had a desire to experiment with pain and to indulge in the sexual nature of it. A certain affinity that Ganymede, Io, and Titan had all taken a liking to. Though the latter two paled in comparison to the stallion who watched this session.

As the three stallions took turns, each beating her rump with different levels of strength and precision, she noticed Ganymede move away, heading towards yet another shelf.

Luna could not lament his departure for long, as the constant barrage of blows kept her more than distracted. They came one after another, peppering her plump rump with all manner of nicks and bruises. Between the three of them, Luna knew it would be no easy feat sitting down for the week ahead.

Then there was a lull in the action, a pause as she heard Ganymede’s heavy hooffalls approach from somewhere beyond her line of sight.

The stallion knelt behind her, letting out a heavy breath. The warmth of it caressed her nethers and rump, stimulating all the various wounds which the trio had so liberally given her.

“Now I don’t know if you’ve noticed,” Ganymede said, his attention aimed towards the guards “But between the three of you, you’ve turned our little whore of a princess into a soaking wet mess.”

“Oh, I noticed,” the stallion that was maybe Charon or Mimas said. “Does she get off to this?”

Ganymede nodded. “My princess is quite the little painslut. You think this is depraved; you should see the type of mischief we get up to in her private dungeon.” He smirked. “Most of the toys down there are holdovers from when the guard used less humane methods of information extraction.”

“Wait, she has a private dungeon?” The Solar Guard asked.

The other Lunar Guard, without a potential name, snorted. “Like I said, our Princess is way more depraved than yours.”

Luna could feel Ganymede press something cold and plastic against her leg. She looked down and noticed that it was a wand; the kind used for masturbation and not magic. He inched it upwards, pressing the foam tip against her inflamed lower lips. Then, he began to wind a roll of shiny black bondage tape around her thigh, affixing the device to her.

When it was properly anchored, he flicked a switch that set it to a nice middling setting. Almost instantly, Luna stiffened, her voice shaking as she moaned in utter bliss. The toy sent a bolt of warmth crawling along her spine and radiating out throughout her form. Almost immediately, the idea of orgasm nestled in the back of her mind as she felt the smouldering embers of a fire churn within her gullet.

Ganymede drew away and returned to his spot, looking at the guards. “Keep at it for a little while longer.” He then smirked and nodded to Luna. “The beating stops once you cum.”

She nodded to him and offered a shaky smile. “Yes, Master.”

“Master?” the Solar Guard asked as he took his turn at cracking the cane against Luna’s rump, instantly making the princess’ smile collapse into a quivering expression of raw agony.

By now, her backside was a mosaic of pain with all manner of marks carved into her well tenderized flesh.

Ganymede chuckled. “You do enough fucked up things to a mare and she starts to develop weird feelings for you.”

The three other stallions seemed to have grown comfortable with their position, taking a gleeful amount of pleasure at bruising and battering her surely well-marked rump. Each blow only fed into the heat which had now caught fire within her belly. The head of the wand was relentless, driving her ever closer to her objective.

One by one the blows rained down and she could feel the criss-crossing pattern of marks that now coated her ass. She would have to beg Ganymede for a picture once they were done. She’d appreciate the bruising that would surely linger.

The cracks of the cane and Luna’s abundant pleasure were growing in tandem, and soon enough she felt herself on the precipice of pleasure. She glanced at Ganymede, wondering if their usual rules still applied. The one which stated that she could only cum after he’d received his own pleasure first.

She opened her mouth to speak, but another crack of the cane brought forth a pent-up bubble of discomfort and joyous agony.

“What is it, princess?” Ganymede asked.

“Am I allowed to cum?” she whimpered. “I’m getting really close.”

Ganymede pursed his lips and then held up a hand, getting the three stallions to inch backwards and stop their brutalization. He then came towards Luna, reaching down to flick the wand off. This brought her right to the edge of this utmost pleasure but denied her that final inch into the depths of orgasm and ecstasy.

He shook his head slowly. “What do you think, princess?”

“I think whatever Master decides is best,” she cooed.

He chuckled and reached around her, lightly cradling her throat with his hand. He squeezed gently, ever so carefully constricting the pair of arteries that brought precious blood to her brain.

She breathed in instinctively and found that she was still able to. Of course, she would. After all, his grip only denied her brain oxygen, still allowing her to huff and puff to her heart’s content. Though this didn’t stop that little note of panic from flaring within the back of her mind. Her brain instantly felt that excited rush, that creeping fuzziness that asphyxiation bore.

“Well princess…” he went on, leaning close to her ear and whispering, “if I remember correctly, your rules state that you only get to cum after I tell you too.” He smirked and bit down hard on her ear, eliciting a panicked chirp. “ _AND,_ you only get to ask for permission _after_ I’ve gotten off.”

When she didn’t respond, he let go of her throat, instead resting his hand on her shoulder.

“Do you understand?” he asked, practically hissing the words into her ear.

Luna drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes. “Yes, Master.”

“Though I don’t think you can really do anything while you’re all strung up like that,” Ganymede said.

He reached for one of her wrists, dragging his digits along the coarse fiber of the rope. For a moment, his hand just rested there. Then, he began to ever so carefully undo his bindings, freeing her with a couple gentle motions.

Luna allowed her arm to slip away and fall to her side. Even for someone of her godly status, being strung up like that proved to be a rather exhausting proposition, especially when a proper caning was involved.

Ganymede made swift work of the other bindings, doing away with them one after another. Once all of them were loosened Luna kind of slumped back. Luckily, Ganymede was there to catch her, holding her close to his powerful frame. His presence was comforting to her.

“Water!” he ordered.

Luna heard hoofsteps rush away, and a few seconds later, a bottle of ice cold water was in her hands. She popped open the cap and drunk greedily from it, not stopping until the entire bottle was empty.

“Are you okay to continue, princess?” Ganymede asked. “Or would you like to take a little break first?”

Luna shook her head and her horn glowed. An aura of pure energy washed over her and filled her body, acting like a potent shot of adrenaline injected right into her bloodstream. A complex spell, but it was simple enough when done by an alicorn.

“That’s cheating,” Ganymede teased.

Luna stuck out her tongue. “I have fifty stallions to sate. I believe I am entitled to a little bit of a break. Don’t you?”

“Fair enough.”

With the effects of the spell now coursing through her, Luna was able to stand on her own two feet, stretching her arms above her head.

She turned away from the cross and finally got a chance to see the three guards who had made such terrifying work of her hindquarters. As predicted, they were two junior Lunar Guards, though the one she thought may have been Charon or Mimas, was not, a mistake on her part. The Solar Guard was however a pleasant treat. She’d never been with one of them before and he looked like an interesting addition to tonight’s festivities.

Luna smirked and moved towards them, the confidence returning to her step as she sashayed her hips from side to side.

“So, which one of you had an affinity for striking my upper thighs and making their Princess howl in pain?” she asked, dangerous implications filtering into her voice.

The three guards all exchanged worried looks, realizing that maybe they had made some very poor decisions while beating her.

Luna thought that none of them would admit to the crime but then the Solar Guard stepped forth.

“That would be me, Your Highness,” he said, dipping his head slightly. He almost looked apologetic.

Luna chuckled, moving another step closer. “And what is your name?”

“Polaris,” he responded.

“Well Polaris…” She finally came upon him, resting a hand on his chest.

For a moment, neither of them moved, then Luna grasped him by the collar and pulled him into a forceful kiss. It was hungry and passionate, lustful even. They stayed like that for a long time, their tongues melding together and dancing around one another.

When they eventually parted, she offered him that same dangerous smile, “any stallion who is capable of doing that deserves the honour of bedding their Princess first.”

She glanced over her shoulder at Ganymede. “If that’s okay with Master of course.”

He nodded, offering his own coy grin. “Of course, princess. Is there anything you’d like me to teach the colt?”

Luna looked up at Polaris, touching his face. “Would you like to choke a mare while you breed her?”

Polaris paled. “I’ll be honest, the thought has never crossed my mind. But…” He drew in a nervous breath and nodded. “I am an eager student if nothing else.”

Ganymede motioned towards the bed. “Then I’ll give you a quick run down. Luckily, there’s no better test subject than my precious princess.”

“Immortality does come with its perks,” Luna teased.

She turned away from Polaris and instead grabbed his hand, using it to lead him towards the massive bed in the centre of the stage.

As the three of them reached the bed, Luna let go of Polaris’ hand and sat down, biting her lip as she looked up at Ganymede.

Ganymede offered her a polite nod before addressing Polaris. “Alright, so here’s a quick rundown on how to properly choke a mare.”

He reached out and forcefully grabbed Luna’s throat, causing her to gasp. Though he didn’t apply any pressure. The gesture was more to build up the moment and the ferocity of the act than anything else. Still, even if she knew the game, she couldn’t deny that it worked wonders, sending her mentality diving into the ocean of submissiveness.

“When you choke a mare,” Ganymede explained. “You want to avoid applying pressure to the airway and instead look for the carotid arteries. Do you know what those are Polaris?”

The Solar Guard nodded. “It's where your pulse is, correct?”

“Ah, someone remembers their first aid training,” Ganymede joked. “Clearly the Solar Guards make for better students than the Lunar ones.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

Ganymede nodded. “But yes, those are the arteries. You want to gently constrict them. That way the body is still able to breath and get oxygen but our lovely little plaything over here will still experience asphyxiation, giving her that degenerate little high that she so desperately craves. Isn’t that right, princess?”

Luna would’ve nodded but at that moment Ganymede tensed his fingers, causing those vital little arteries to become constrained. Instead, she only let out a panicked note.

Now, Ganymede’s attention was exclusively on her; his gaze focused upon her eyes. “Now, while choking, make sure you’re always looking Her Majesty in the face. Or well, any pony for that matter if you’re trying this out with somepony else. Breathplay is pretty dangerous and a pony’s face will reveal a lot about their situation.”

Luna squirmed feebly on the bed, feeling the creeping edge of breathlessness settle into place in the back of her mind. It delivered a certain fuzziness which made all her lesser thoughts begin to bleed away, replacing it with a blissful emptiness.

Sadly, Ganymede soon let go, causing her to instinctively draw in a breath as she felt all those sentient ideas come rushing back to her.

“Since you’re with My princess, you can afford to get a little sloppy. But I still suggest you two employ a safe word and that you choke her for only brief durations. It’s best to learn how to do it safely before you can break those rules with an immortal and indestructible being. Do you understand?” Ganymede asked.

Polaris nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

Luna smirked. “I’m sure you’ll do fine, Polaris. Might even give Ganymede a run for his money.”

Her Master snorted. “We’ll see.”

“Anyways, for our safe word,” Luna said. “We’ll go for an easy one. If I tap you repeatedly anywhere on your body you know to let up. You got it?”

“Tap me anywhere on the body,” he repeated. “I got it.”

Luna smirked and laid on her side, reaching forth and caressing the now very noticeable bulge that was nestled in Polaris’ pants. She cupped it gently, feeling the heft and weight it provided within the palm of her hand.

She hummed to herself. “You can’t very well fuck me when you’re all dressed up, Polaris.”

Polaris grinned sheepishly. “My apologies, I might’ve over dressed for the occasion.”

He stepped back and quickly began to unbutton his coat, very much having the air of a horny teenager who was desperately trying to shed his attire in order to lose his virginity. Still, it was pretty cute to watch.

Luna couldn’t help but admire him, biting her lip as she inspected every tense muscle and little scar that marked his rugged flesh. Like every other guard in their employ, he was a total hunk and Luna felt a little guilty that he’d never gotten to indulge in his own Princess before.

Finally, he tugged off his boxers and his pride exploded forth, standing proudly erect.

Luna shivered as she saw it, licking her lips as she noticed it pulse with a latent masculine energy. It dripped with pheromones, filling her senses with a feral desire to get bred. He was pent up, that much was apparent, as beads of glistening pre coated the unflared tip of his erection.

Now shed of his attire, Polaris looked back to Luna. The colt still seemed nervous, though he approached with a swagger in his step. He plopped down on the bed next to Luna and reached over, touching a hand to her cheek.

“What would you like me to do?” he asked.

Luna almost laughed. She was a naked mare, wearing naught but a collar. Did she really need to vocalize her desire to be bred like a depraved harlot? Was the slave’s attire not enough to get that point across?

She placed her hand over top of his own, guiding it down to her collar and allowing his digits to trace the stainless steel of her ring.

“To be completely honest,” Luna whispered, her tone husky and desperate for depravity. “I would like you to treat me like I’m nothing more than a pair of cheap holes to cram your cock into.”

His eyes widened. Though before he could speak, Luna wrapped her fingers around his pride, giving it a few testing strokes. This seemed to derail his apprehension, as a dopey look of bliss soon formed on his face.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

Luna nodded. “Absolutely.”

“Well in that case…” Polaris’ hand left her collar.

For a moment it just hung there, motionless in the air as his brain tried to build up the willpower to do what came next.

Then…

_CRACK!_

It impacted her cheek, hard, sending her reeling to the side. For a brief moment, her world spun as a wonderful burning sensation formed around the reddened blemish on her complexion, radiating outwards through her face.

It was such an absolutely lovely sting, such a wonderful mark of what was to come.

Before Luna could respond that very same hand was upon her throat, shoving her forcefully into the sheets. She gasped loudly as Polaris’ grip tightened, pressing down upon those two vitally important little arteries. Sentient thoughts soon left her, as an animalistic panic settled into the back of her mind.

Polaris was soon over top of her, pinning her roughly into the sheets. His cock grinded against her lower lips, spreading her slick arousal along his hardened shaft.

Ganymede whistled. “I’m impressed.”

Polaris chuckled as he drew back, pressing the unflared tip of his cock against Luna’s soaking wet sex. He inched forwards, pushing into her with little thought towards her own pleasure.

Which, in her current mindset, was the most pleasurable thing he could honestly do.

“I mean when a mare asks to be treated like a whore…” he began.

“Then you treat her like a whore,” Ganymede agreed.

Luna gasped, feeling Polaris cram himself into her.

He wasn’t gentle in the slightest, pressing forcefully forwards and burying his anatomy a good couple of inches into her. As he pounded deeper, his gaze remained upon her face, studying it closely for any sign that he should let up with his pressure upon her throat.

She could feel that euphoric cloudiness return, that little itch in the back of her mind that was more potent than any chemical high. Her expression began to quiver, a smile forming on her oxygen deprived lips. She felt fuzzy, like she was on the cusp of leaving her body behind and succumbing to the combined bliss of choking and fucking.

Then, Polaris released his grip and Luna drew in a potent breath, feeling all her asphyxiated euphoria fade away. At the very least, it brought the current fucking back to the forefront of her attention, replacing one avenue of bliss with another. The stallion’s hips pumped slowly into her, his pace methodical and potent, though a smidge too slow for her liking.

“Fuck, this feels good,” Polaris groaned, drawing his hips back and slamming into Luna, driving himself a little closer to the base.

Luna gasped, moaning like an utter whore as she dug her nails into his back, causing him to tense and grunt in discomfort.

“Harder,” Luna hissed.

He nodded and furrowed his brow, channeling more of himself into his thrusting. He drove onwards animalistically, pumping into her with a far more frantic tempo. It was like he could see his objective on the horizon and had started on a mad dash towards it. Or maybe the claw marks she left had awakened some overwhelmingly feral part of his psyche.

Soon enough, his potency translated into a crude series of expletives from Luna, who soon proved that she must’ve come from some lowborn naval heritage. Each cuss word was punctuated by the crude slurping of their fucking, and eventually, as Polaris bottomed out, the clapping of their hips together.

Luna was about to comment on this development but soon found her words locked behind Polaris’ grip as the stallion once again squeezed her throat. Sure, oxygen could flow to her lungs but her brain just shut off, words failing to materialize into anything but a desperate jumble of syllables which tangled together as they ejaculated from her mouth.

Polaris kept his leverage, holding her throat tight as he hammered his hips into her. While she panted, he grunted, his masculine tone oozing forth as he desperately tried to sate their combined pleasure. It seemed to work as Luna could feel a primal fire reignite within her sex, one which not even her constrained flow of oxygen seemed able to snuff out and sate.

Soon enough, the stallion’s mouth hung open as he panted desperately for breath, his pace growing swifter and swifter with each passing cycle of his hips.

Luna’s fingers dug forcefully into his back, surely leaving even more claw marks behind as she tore at him like a wild animal. She had no other means to intelligently translate her carnal bliss as the grip of asphyxiation snuffed out every ember of common sense and reason.

All she knew was sensations; the fuzziness of her mind, the crude pounding of her sex, the pleasure brought to her by the rough and brutal treatment of her guards. She felt the heat from the marks that coated her backside, each lash reminding her of a previous explosion of pleasure as it had cut into her flesh and furthered her pleasure.

Soon enough, she could feel herself hovering on the edge of ecstasy, needing that last little push to plunge into the blissful embrace of orgasm.

It came as Polaris drew back, all the way to the tip, and slammed forcefully into Luna. The whole bed creaked under them as his entire length filled her to the brim. She gasped and choked out in pleasure, feeling her lower lips cradle Polaris’ pride.

Her fluids gushed forth, splashing against the Solar Guard’s crotch. She’d always been a gusher and that was especially true when she had a hand around her throat and a mosaic carved into her backside.

Polaris, for his part, also grunted, letting out a ragged breath as his own essence spilled forth. His cum was virile, thick, and came out in generous and unrelenting spurts. It flooded Luna’s lower lips and also rocketed out her cunt, adding to the foul mixture upon the bedding.

Polaris slacked his grip on her throat and Luna wolfed down a breath, feeling clarity and sound judgement return to her. She looked down at her crotch and let out a ragged chuckle, thudding back against the sheets in utter exhaustion.

“My sister really needs to take better care of you,” she teased. “It’s been eons since I’ve experienced a load that large.”

Polaris nodded and drew away. His body was caked in sweat and his crotch in a far less savoury combination of fluids.

“I would have to agree, Princess,” he said, offering a shaky smile. “Thank you for that. It was nice.”

“Yes, it was,” Luna agreed, tracing a hand across his cheek. “We really should do this again sometime.”

Polaris’ eyes widened. “Do you mean that?”

Luna nodded. “Stay in correspondence, Polaris. I would gladly add you to my regulars.”

Ganymede cleared his throat and both of them looked towards him, remembering that the Captain of the Guard was still present.

“May I suggest we arrange this at a later time,” he said. “After all, princess, you still have a plethora of suitors waiting to be taken care of.” He smirked. “Myself included.”

Luna sighed and looked to Polaris, giving him one last peck on the lips. “Master does have a point. I will see you around Polaris.”

Polaris nodded and got up, his body visibly shuddering as he worked through the stiffness in his joints. He gave her one last nod before stumbling away, picking up his clothes as he made a hasty retreat away from the stage.

Luna couldn’t help but smirk as she saw the colt get his fair share of ribbing from his fellow guards.

“Shall we move on to your next guest?” Ganymede asked, motioning to the two exceptionally patient Lunar Guards waiting to the side.

Luna nodded, allowing her horn to clean away the mess. “Let’s.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


	5. Chapter 5

Celestia sunk deeper into the sofa, watching as various janitors and members of the castle staff scurried about, cleaning up the mess left behind by tonight’s depraved festivities. The banquet hall was in a state of utter decay with stains of beer, food, and cum seeming to mark every possible surface.

Luna leaned against her sister, resting her tired head upon her shoulder.

The two of them were both absent of clothing, though neither seemed to mind in their equally exhausted states.

“So that was fun,” Luna said.

Celestia nodded. “It was. Though I will admit that I did feel a certain degree of exhaustion after the twentieth stallion.”

“Loser,” Luna teased, sticking out her tongue. “I made it to the twenty-fifth before that settled in.”

Ganymede snorted. “Princess… you were hardly done with the tenth stallion before I saw you start to get tired.”

Luna’s cheeks warmed. “Still, I managed to sate every stallion who came to use me.” She then looked up at her pet guard and held out a hand. “Do you still smoke?”

Ganymede chuckled and reached into his jacket’s pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He flipped it open and held one out, which Luna promptly took.

“Thanks, babe,” Luna said, using a small twinkle of magic to ignite the tip and draw in a nice drag.

“Would you like one, Your Majesty?” Ganymede asked, holding out the box to Celestia.

Celestia studied it for a moment before grabbing one and replicating her sister’s gesture, taking in a nice deep drag.

“Fuck it,” she grumbled, blowing out a billow of smoke. “If I’m going to be sinning tonight, I might as well go all out.”

“Hell yeah,” Luna agreed.

Celestia looked to Ganymede. “So, do you think this was a valuable boost to the Canterlot Guard’s morale?”

Ganymede smirked, sliding the pack back into his pocket. “I’d say so. At the very least, you’ve given the colts something to fantasize about for the foreseeable future. Should make it easier to keep them from getting too rowdy going forward.”

Luna smirked and leaned over, kissing Celestia on the cheek. “Told you that fucking the guards helps.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Celestia admitted. “I’ll concede there are a few guards I might be interested in dabbling with again in the near future.” She sighed. “Maybe we should make this into a more regular affair?”

Luna cocked a brow. “How regular?”

“How about a quarterly staff party? I’m sure we could budget that into our time and finances.”

“You know what, Tia,” Luna said, pointing the glowing tip of her cigarette at her. “I think that sounds like a pretty good idea.”

She then remembered something, glancing up at Ganymede. “By the way… I’m not in trouble for all those orgasms I had without your permission, am I?”

“Oh princess…” Ganymede began, chuckling darkly and patting her on the head, “of course you are.”

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
